Dont Feed them milkshakes After 9 P.M
Synopsis Late one night, after the krusty krab closed, Spongebob remains sitting at a table in the dining area. He had invited Pearl and Beatrice over to talk over cups of Krabby cola. Patrick and Sandy showed up uninvited. While Patrick sat with the others, Sandy headed straight to the Milkshake machine, toting her Milkshake Gremlin detector. Mr. Craps was in his office burning some of the daily money proceeds in a fireplace, and reading the Communist Manifesto. Squidward sat at his workstation watching on the overhead television a show about fancy houses. When asked, Sandy said that she was looking for Milkshake Gremlins, which she had dealt with before. While Squidward scoffed at her remarks, Beatrice fainted. While Pearl braced her, Beatrice said "I have a ghost story to tell." Patrick went over and turned off the lights. A siren from Mr. Craps office went off. He came and said " Turn the lights back on. Electricity wastes money." Everyone ignored him however, and he sat at a table on the other side of the room. Beatrice began "When I was a little girl, I would often visit my gramma, who lived in the village of Icebergtown, in the baltic sea. It was always snowing there in the long winter months. My gramma would tell us that if we spent our time drinking milkshakes instead of doing our chore the gremlins would come and drag us away into the night. My older sister Cassie told us it was just an excuse to convince us to do our chores on the farm, so one day she just stopped doing her chores and drank milkshakes. That night the milkshake gremlins came. They beat Cassie and dragged her away into the night. Gramma went after them. She went to their cave on creepy mountain and begged them to give Cassie back. They returned safe and sound, but Cassie was never the same again. She was always terrified and quiet, right up until the day that she died. Heed my warning, do not provoke the milkshake gremlins." Squidward said after she finished the story " Oh please. Thats just an old fish tale." Everyone remained quiet. Spongebob went over to the milkshake machine and unplugged it. Squidward said "At least I'm the only one here that is not completely MENTALLY INSANE!!!!! You know what? I'm gonna prove it to you." He walked to the milkshake machine, plugged it back in, and began chugging as much milkshakes as possible. Mr. Craps decided it was time to turn the lights back on, but as many times as he turned the switch, it would not work. He angrily said " Someone go check the fusebox in the engine room. Thats in the basement." Sandy argued "If its an electrical problem, then why is the milkshake machine working." Pearl tried to check her phone in order to update instaclam, but found her phone would not start, despite the fact that she had just charged it. Nevertheless, Patrick went to the basement stairs door to open them, but found that it, and all other doors that led out of the room would not budge. Pearl said "What if its the milkshake gremlins." Spongebob replied "Don't worry Pearl. I'll protect you from anything." Squidward put a full milkshake on the table. Suddenly, Sandy's milkshake gremlin detector went haywire. She said "Don't worry, its okay if he drank only 19 milkshakes.Thats the limit. We only have to worry if he drank over 20." Squidward gulped, realizing he had drunk over 25. Suddenly 5 gremlins leaped out of his cup. They quickly put everyone in shackles and forced them to fill cups from the condiment stand with milkshakes. They gremlins then took Squidward aside and began to beat him for his insolence. Soon there were 50 milkshake gremlins after the originals climbed to the milkshake cups, as this is how they reproduce individually. Spongebob whispered to Sandy "How can we get rid of them." She said " Well, my paranormal research says that coffee attracts and distracts them, but soda is the only thing that destroys them." Spongebob responded " Macchiato, cappuchino, or strong." She said " It doesn't matter. Just go." Pearl distracted the gremlins by asking for a glass of water for Beatrice, giving Spongebob enough time to creep into the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker. The gremlins charged into the room for the coffee, giving Squidward a reprieve from his torment. Sandy captured one small Milkshake Gremlin in order to keep it under observation as a pet. She put it in a small jar. Mr. Craps set the soda machine to explode. Everyone climbed into a nearby ventilation duct. The machine exploded, leaving soda everywhere. When they left the ventilation duct, all that was left of the green milkshake gremlins were small piles of milkshakes, all different colors corresponding to either chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla. Patrick began to eat them all. Sandy decided to name her new pet gremlin Rocky. Beatrice said to her friends, "Well, now I have a new ghost story to tell." Category:Episodes Category:2018